Jason Voorhees Friend Or Enemy?
by Predaliena
Summary: The story is based on my dream about Jason Voorhees. Characters from Friday the 13th belong to their respectful owners.


**Jason Voorhees. Friend Or Enemy?**

"Is it far till your cottage? We're driving for hours already!" Andy said in a tired voice.

"No, we're nearly here. And don't exaggerate, Andy, we're driving not more than an hour. Now turn left!" I replied.

The main road continued till the river, but we turned left, driving through the forest, among several cottages on our way. There were five of us in the car – Andy, his girlfriend Debbie, me, and two more guys, Ryan and Travis, Andy's friends. The cottage belonged to me, but there were two friends of mine already, who were waiting for our arrival. I told them where the keys are, so they don't stay outside, because I was busy and couldn't get there earlier. So I asked Andy and Debbie to give me a lift, because I don't own a car yet. But I definitely plan to buy one.

Soon enough we were there. My cottage was a two-floored house with a large yard. In addition, there was a tool shed on the left of the house. There was one car already in my yard, which belonged to my female friends that were already there. Andy parked the car near it, we took the necessary things from the car and went inside.

"Well, you have a nice house, I must say," Debbie said, "rather large and cosy one. I like it. And the yard looked nice. After we unpack, I'd love to have a look".

"Yes, please, feel free to explore," I replied, "I'm glad you like it".

"Well, yes, it's pretty cool here," Ryan laughed merrily, "if I could, I would live here".

"But only if the owner allows," Travis winked to me.

"Haha, nice joke," I laughed, "You may visit me here when you want, and when I have time. You may stay for weekend, but only if you don't make too much noise. You know I don't like it".

"Ok ok, miss, we got it. We'll behave," Travis grinned.

"We'll definitely have a stroll around," Andy said, "it's so quiet and peaceful here. You're lucky to have a cottage in this place".

"I also like it here. I'm one of those people who enjoy peace and silence. And look around – forest, always quiet, river is near. What else can you wish?" Tina, one of my friends, added.

"Exactly. I'm the same type of a person. If there is peace around, I'm happy," I said.

"Tina and I have prepared some snacks," Christa said, "we could eat something, and then have a walk around".

"Good idea," Debbie spoke, "but first we must unpack things".

"Come with me, I'll show you your room," I told them.

Andy and Debbie followed me upstairs, and I took them to one of the rooms where there a large bed for two people was. While unpacking a small suitcase, Debbie suddenly exclaimed:

"Oh dear, where is my cosmetic bag? It couldn't be that I forgot it!"

"Maybe it fell out in the boot?" I asked, "You should go and check it out".

"Probably". Andy added, "Calm down, we'll go and check the boot".

We went downstairs and went right to Andy's car. Opening the boot, which was rather large, Debbie and I searched for her cosmetic bag, when finally I spoke:

"Hey, Debbie, here it is! It just fell out".

"Oh, thank you so much," Debbie said with relief, "I thought I lost it. And there I have all the things a woman needs," she said, smiling seductively.

"Hah, I know, I know," I laughed, "the same is with me. I also always carry it with me, I can't do other way. And looks like it seems funny to someone," I grinned, looking at Andy.

"What?" he asked, looking at us a bit surprised, "I'm not laughing".

"I see that, but judging by your look, you're amused by this," Debbie smiled.

"Don't say that you don't carry your things in a small bag, like things for shaving, etc." I grinned.

"Well, all right, I do", Andy sighed, "but you girls always make a problem of that," he smiled.

"Now, now, Andy," I said, "don't exaggerate. No one makes a tragedy of that".

"Ok, ok, we're done with this topic," he replied, "now let's go back to the house and have some snack".

Andy slammed the boot and we started going back to the house, when I noticed something strange. My yard has three entrances altogether, one of them is always locked. And there I noticed a strange figure in the bushes, standing and watching us. It was obviously male, rather tall and very muscular. He was dressed in a dark shabby jacket, grey shirt with numerous holes in it, probably those were traces of bullets, but I couldn't tell from the distance. He also had old pants, as shabby as his jacket, but the first thing I noticed was a creepy hockey mask, covering his face fully. Also he had sheath fastened to his belt, where he obviously carried his machete. I hadn't a single doubt about his personality – it was no other that Jason Voorhees, the infamous Crystal Lake killer. But why is he here? My cottage is kilometres away from Crystal Lake and its camp, so I had no idea how he got here. Anyway, he seemed motionless, like a statue.

"Who is that?" Debbie asked in a surprised voice.

"And what is this guy doing here?" Andy's surprise was not less that Debbie's.

"You guys haven't heard about him, really?" it seemed strange to me. "It's Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake killer. He's so widely known. I'm really surprised that you hear about him for the first time".

"I never pay attention to rumours," Andy said.

"Well, rumour or no rumour, but he's real, as you see, " Debbie told him, "but how the hell did he get to your cottage, when it's so far away from Crystal Lake?"

"I have no idea," I replied, "but he seems completely motionless".

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" Travis's loud voice reached our ears, when he came to us. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, approaching Jason, "Hey, isn't it that guy… wait, what was his name? The one who kills a lot…"

"Jason Voorhees, that's who it is," I said.

"Oh yes, right, " he said, touching Jason on shoulder, "but he's not real, that would be illogical. The real one is at his place at Crystal Lake camp. This is some kind of statue or something like that. So relax you all," he said and disappeared around the corner and went back to the house.

Maybe Travis is right, and it really was a statue? Let's think logical. The real Jason couldn't be here right now. Yes, he owns superhuman strength, but he's not a supernatural being, like some demon or something, so he definitely couldn't teleport. So yes, I guess there was nothing to be afraid of, so we continued our way home.

But we were pretty wrong. Jason wasn't a statue, he was a living being. He started moving, pulling the machete out of his sheath and ran after us. Andy and Debbie ran to the house screaming in fear, pulling me with them. I had no other choice than to run with them.

"Oh my god, he's alive!" Debbie screamed in panic, "He is real!"

"I thought so, actually," I replied, "we can only wonder how he got here…"

I was the first who rushed into the cottage, followed by Andy, but Debbie wasn't so lucky. Jason caught her by her hair, not allowing to run further. She screamed for help, but it was no use anymore. She was pierced through her chest by machete right in front of our eyes, and then the door closed. Andy and I stood there for a moment with our mouths open, and then he did something that I really didn't expect him to do. He rushed to the living room in panic, screaming that Jason was real and he's just killed Debbie, persuading the guys to leave this place. Ryan and Travis were not better. They were as cowardly as Andy. All three rushed to Andy's car and drove away quickly, leaving me, Tina and Christa to our fate. Damn those cowards! I really didn't expect what they would do such despicable thing – leaving us in the hands of an undead killer.

I tried to keep the door closed, so Jason couldn't get inside. I wanted to lock it, but soon remembered that the key was left in the door from the other side. But then something much more unexpected happened. Jason didn't try to force the door open. I heard him taking the keys out from the lock, then he opened the door peacefully, stretching his hand to me, like telling me to take the keys. In turn, I held my hand open, and he put the keys into my hand and closed the door. I hear his footsteps moving to the exit from the yard. Opening the door a bit, leaving just a small crack, I saw Jason leaving my yard, dragging Debbie's corpse with him. Hearing the door opening, he turned his head, giving me the last look, and then left.

I stood there for a moment, with my mouth open from such a surprise, then locked the door and went to the living room. Christa and Tina were standing there with frightened faces.

"Are you ok? Is that true what Andy said? Jason Vorhees is here and he killed Debbie?"

"Yes, girls, it's true. I saw with my own eyes how he stabbed her with his machete. But I really didn't expect that Andy and other two would do what they did".

"Well, yes, that was absolutely dishonest of them," Tina agreed, "I also couldn't imagine for a single moment that they are such cowards. Leaving us in the hands of a maniac, that no one is even able to kill…"

"Bastards. That's all I can say," Christa added.

"But that's not all. What amazed me to most, was Jason's behaviour. He didn't try to force the door open. He took the keys out of the lock, opened the door slowly and handed me them. After that he left, taking Debbie's body with him".

"Wow, really?" both girls looked at me with their eyes wide open. "That's very strange of him, indeed. But if he really wanted us dead, he would burst into the house and killed all of us".

"Right you are," I spoke, "I just hope he won't change his mind".

Christa, Tina and I then went to the dining room where the table was already laid. We sat down and had our lunch, chatting peacefully and trying not to think too much about what has just happened. But we couldn't be totally peaceful yet. Jason Voorhees is unpredictable. His last actions drove us into stupor. We couldn't understand what this all meant. Is he really our enemy, or maybe… a friend? It's unknown. Only the time will show.


End file.
